1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel tricycloundecylamines and acid-addition salts thereof, and more particularly, to 1-aminomethyltricyclo[4.3.1.1..sup.2,5 ]undercane represented by the formula (I) and acid-addition salts thereof. ##STR2##
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic skeleton of the compound of the formula (I), that is, tricyclo[4.3.1.1.sup.2,5 ]undecane, was first reported as an isomerization intermediate by N. Takaishi et al [N. Takaishi et al, J. Chem. Soc., Perkin I, 789 (1975)]. In fact, the present inventers have disclosed several derivatives of tricyclo[4.3.2.1.sup.2,5 ]undecane such as 1-hydroxytricyclo[4.3.2.1.sup.2,5 ]undecane (Japanese Patent Publication No. 1978-46948), 1-halogenotricyclo[4.3.2.1.sup.2,5 ]undecane (Japanese Patent Publication No. 1978-46949), 1-amino[4.3.2.1.sup.2,5 ]undecane (Japanese Patent Publication No. 1978-50150) and 1-acetylaminotricyclo[4.3.2.1.sup.2,5 ]undecane (Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 1978-46950 and 1978-63362), but the compound of the formula (I) has not been discovered nor synthesized.